


Crush Buddies

by Winterbells



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mainly from Buffy's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbells/pseuds/Winterbells
Summary: Buffy finds out Cyrus and TJ got together during those two months she was away





	Crush Buddies

Buffy was glad to be finally home, these past two months had not exactly been torture for her, but she had missed her two best friends so much. Moving to Arizona was definitely not the end fo the world, she’d made new friends and had joined the girl’s basketball team, but Andi and Cyrus wereworth so much more than any basketball team.

Speaking of which she had told Andi she’d meet her at the Spoon at two to surprise Cyrus, she had left her house early, eager to see Cyrus again, but it was only one thirty so Buffy headed down to the music store to kill some time before meeting up with her friends. What she didn’t expect however, was to see TJ outside of the store shuffling through some of the records. ‘Fantastic’ she thought, ‘just what I needed’.

TJ looked up just in time to see her reach for the door. “Buffy, hold up” he said. Buffy shut her eyes and stopped for a second. “What do you want TJ?” She said firmly, not letting go of the door handle. She had no intention of getting mocked today, and she really didn’t want TJ to ruin her really good mood.

“I didn’t know you were back, Cyrus didn’t mention it.”

So TJ and Cyrus were still friends, great. “He doesn’t know yet, so if you’ll excuse me,” Buffy opened the door and went in.

“Buffy, wait! I wanted to talk.” TJ ran in after her, Buffy just turned around and glared. “I know, I should’ve told you this before you left, but I still mean every word. I’m so sorry about the way I treated you. I was a jerk and you didn’t deserve that, I really hope you can forgive me.”

“Seriously TJ? You made me do your homework, you never passed me the ball, you got me suspended from the team, you were all around a terrible person and you think an I’m sorry will do? I already told Cyrus I was fine with you being friends but don’t think for a second that makes us friends.” And with that she stormed out of the shop, leaving TJ staring after hope with a look of defeat.

 

She ended up getting to The Spoon earlier than anticipated but hid in the bathroom with Time Capsule Buffy until it was go time. All the thought Andi and Cyrus had put into it was incredible, even Jonah had helped, more than helped actually, he had come up with the idea to not bury the capsule and had apparently put in a lot of effort into what to put into it, who knew Jonah had it in him. She wasn’t sure why that made her feel all warm inside.

“He put in a basketball signed by the whole team” Andi told her. “Everyone except TJ” Buffy scoffed and Cyrus gave her a pointed look. “Actually, even TJ signed it, he’s not a bad guy Buff.” Cyrus said softly.

“Signing a basketball doesn’t erase everything he did to me” Cyrus’s smile dampened but he seemed to let it go for the moment. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to complain about TJ without Cyrus defending him. She meant it when she said he could be friends with whoever he wanted but she felt that maybe him and TJ were friendlier than he had initially led on.

 

 

 

 

Even though she had decided to keep the Time Capsule closed, Buffy texted Jonah to meet them at Andi’s house. Jonah had kept the instruction manual on how to open the capsule in his wallet, for months. Buffy felt like her heart would explode out of her chest at any moment. However, Andi and Jonah had gone outside to talk, and for some reason, seeing them hold hands made her stomach drop. This wasn’t right, Jonah was Andi’s boyfriend and Buffy should be happy for them, but she wasn’t. At least Cyrus was with her on this.

“Buffy my crush on Jonah’s gone.” What? No. They were supposed to be in this together. “Are you sure cause it’s alright if it hasn’t.” But Buffy could tell Cyrus was telling the truth. “I’m sure, I don’t know when it stopped, but it did.” Ok it’s fine, she just couldn’t let Cyrus in on the fact that she had a crush. It couldn’t be that hard.

“As I live and breath, Buffy Driscoll has a crush! Who is it? Tell me everything!” Oh boy, she was screwed. Fortunately, Bex interrupted them, but she should’ve known that Cyrus would not give up that easily.

They went back in Cyrus’s house and he just wouldn’t let it go, he went through every name in the yearbook.

“Ryan Dillmore?”

“Nope”

“Lucas Sarno?”

“Nope”

“TJ Kippen?” Cyrus asked, looking so concerned. Out of everyone in the world, Cyrus thought she would fall for stupid TJ?

She chuckled, “As if, who would even like that jerk?” She could have sworn Cyrus looked almost offended, but come on, it wasn’t like him and TJ were that close. “He’s actually really nice” Cyrus said so softly that Buffy wasn’t sure he’d even said anything.

“Dave Schnepper?”

“The Schnep? Are you kidding?”

 

 

 

 

Now that Andi and Jonah were official again, and Cyrus knew she was crushing on Jonah, Buffy needed a day to collect herself and understand her feelings. She knew Cyrus liked to go to the park whenever he was upset, so she decided to try it too. She didn’t really see the appeal of swinging as much as Cyrus did. Jogging was so much more relaxing but she gave the park a go anyways. What was the harm? Looking back, she should have definitely listened to her gut.

Buffy was aware that Cyrus had remained friends with TJ in her absence, she’d even given him her blessing, what she didn’t know was that they weren’t just friends. They were definitely not _just_ friends.

The first thing she saw when she approached the park was TJ pushing Cyrus on the swings. The were both sporting huge smiles and she could hear Cyrus screams of joy. She thought of just leaving them be and going somewhere else, but something compelled her to stay.

She stood behind a tree that shielded her from being seen by them but allowing her a full view of what was going on. She honestly couldn’t see why Cyrus, sweet, beautiful, Cyrus would want anything to do with TJ.

After a while, Cyrus was slowly coming to a stop and TJ held on to the chains of the swing. Cyrus stood up and turned towards TJ, he stood on his tip toes not even close to reaching TJ’s height, then TJ leaned down and pressed his lips against Cyrus’s in a soft kiss.

Buffy was shocked to say the least. She didn’t know where to start. 1) TJ was gay 2) TJ was dating her best friend 3) Cyrus hadn’t told her about it. They usually told each other everything. Was that why TJ had apologised to her at the music store? Because Cyrus had asked him to? No, Cyrus didn’t know she was back yet,TJ apologised because he meant it. At least she knew he wasn’t a complete jerk.

“So, Buffy’s back?” she heard Cyrus tell TJ.

“Yeah I saw her at the music store, she didn’t really seem to happy to see me. Did you tell her about us?”

“No, I’m sorry I really wanted her to at least no hate you before I told her.” He told TJ, leaning into his chest.

TJ smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I promise I’ll keep trying to make amends, I don’t want you to have to lie to your best friend and I really don’t want to keep us a secret” Ok maybe TJ wasn’t as bad as she had initially thought, he legitimately seemed to really care about Cyrus.

Buffy was feeling slightly betrayed, not because Cyrus was dating her sworn enemy of sorts, but because he hadn’t told her about it. TJ put his arm around Cyrus and they started walking away, Buffy wasn’t sure what came over her but she followed them to a nearby café. They sat down, each holding what Buffy assumed to be hot cocoa. They looked so content in each other’s company that she couldn’t find it in herself to remain angry at Cyrus, she just wished that he had come to her and told her about TJ. They were supposed to be crush buddies. Well, this was obviously way more than a crush but the point still stood.

She thought about going inside the coffee shop and confronting them, but instead she decided she would wait, Cyrus would come to her when he was ready and she would try to give TJ a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to add a second chapter where Buffy asks Andi if she knew or not, or Cyrus actually coming clean or if I should leave it as a one shot.


End file.
